Irresistible
by Ephemeral Eve
Summary: AU.Raven is secretary to young business tycoon Robin, and secretly harbours a huge crush on her boss. But he never sees her in that light. What would it take for him to finally notice her- a strange man who calls himself BeastBoy? RobRaeBB triangle.


**Disclaimer**:Teen Titans, and all related characters are property of Warner Bros.

**A/N**: This story is AU, as in Alternate Universe, i.e., it doesn't take into account what happened in the original series. This puts characters in a totally different situation altogether. Hence, they are bound to be a bit OOC. I have used the comic verse names for the characters. So for anyone who's not familiar with the same, here goes:

Robin- Richard Grayson  
Raven- Raven Roth  
Beast Boy- Garfield Logan  
Starfire- Kory Anders/ Koriand'r  
Cyborg- Victor Stone

**Pairing**: RobRae, BBRae, mentions of past RobStar

**Rating**: PG-13/T for language (Rating may rise)

**Summary**: Raven is secretary to young business tycoon Robin, and secretly harbours a huge crush on her boss. But he never sees her in that light. What would it take for him to finally notice her- a strange man who calls himself BeastBoy? RobRaeBB triangle.

**Irresistible**

**Chapter 1  
_Feelings Unnoticed_**

Raven felt her eyes droop as she read the contents of the file. She felt weary of all the paperwork, and there was still more to do. Robin, obsessive as always, had made everyone stay late at work, making them slog it out. It was 11 pm, and Raven was just about to drop off, when a knock on the door woke her up.

"Miss Roth, the boss-yawn...er…sorry...um...he wants you in his room." It was Steve, the attendant. Raven straightened herself and stood up. "Right, I'll be there." Steve nodded and left.

Washing her face in the washroom, and straightening her hair, she made her way towards Robin's room. She stood outside and glanced in through the glass door, to find him engaged in a heated discussion with two other men. He didn't seem to be having the time of his life. His collar button was open, tie hanging loose and his hair was dishevelled. His dark eyebrows were creased together in a frown as he argued with the others. Even in that state, he looked very fetching in Raven's eyes. Catching herself staring, she mentally scolded herself to get a grip.

Robin spotted her and caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gestured with a wave of his hand for her to come in. She opened the door, entering quietly and listened to the conversation.

"This deal is too risky...perhaps you should rethink this decision Mr. Grayson," the first man was saying, "There's too much money at stake here. If you ask my opinion..."

"But I didn't ask your opinion, Rivers," Robin interrupted. "I have already thought this over, and my staff has been working since morning to get this deal."

"But still..." the other man started to speak, but Robin silenced him with a raised hand, and turned towards Raven. "Raven, what do you have to say about this?"

She turned her face towards the two men, and cleared her throat. "I would suggest we go ahead with the deal. Most companies are not ready to invest in this deal because of the financial risk involved. This will be beneficial to us. Huge profits may not be immediate- we may even have to face a few losses in the beginning, but in the long run- the rise will be high, I'm quite certain of that."

Robin nodded and smiled at her, and she felt a familiar, pleasant jolt in her stomach. But she managed to keep her face blank. "So that's that," Robin spoke up. "We'll go ahead."

The two men stared at him. "Mr. Grayson, are you implying that you're going to take your secretary's advice over ours?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at that and opened her mouth to shut them up with a cutting remark. But Robin beat her to it. "Yes, I am." He was frowning. "Because she gives good, intelligent advice. And Titans Inc. is where it is today largely because of that."

Raven felt her heart swell at that- more because of the fact that Robin obviously trusted her so implicitly, than her contribution to the rise of Titans Inc.

"So gentlemen," Robin continued, "we'll go ahead with the Elfon deal, and that's final."

* * *

Raven entered her apartment, weary, exhausted and fully drained out. Closing the door, she made her way t the sofa, to find her flatmate sitting there, with a remote in his hand and surfing through channels on the tele.

"You're still awake Vic?"

Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg at the security agency he worked in, turned towards her. "Hey, you're early Rae. Look, it's just 1 a.m."

Raven rolled her eyes, as she flopped onto the sofa. "Cut the sarcasm, they say it's the lowest form of humour. And anyway I'm in a very bad mood. I don't think I have enough energy to make it to my room and get changed."

Victor raised an eyebrow at her. "I hope you're not expecting me to do it for you? Because I'm not very favourable to the idea of babysitting."

"Shut up, and switch off that bloody box. Get me a blanket or something- I think I'll sleep on this sofa itself."

Victor turned the television off and observed her worn-out state. "You know you don't have to work like a slave for Richard Grayson."

"He pays me well for what I do."

"But you can get a much better job, where you'll be recognized…"

"Robin appreciates everything I do, and recognizes my importance.'

"Stop making excuses Raven. You know as well as I do that you'd be much more successful if only you'd come out of his shadow. Everyone sees you as Richard Grayson's secretary, and not as Raven Roth. I have always told you that…"

"I should look for another job where I don't have to work overtime, and yet get more recognition for my work. I know, I know." Raven interrupted. "Now I'd like to get some sleep. Do you mind?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Raven shook her head in indignation. "Vic, please."

"Please what?"

"I want to sleep."

"You didn't answer my question."

She sighed. "I have told you already- I used to have a small crush on him, which has faded to nothing now. So please stop badgering me about it."

"Right. So that's why you have no qualms about working till 1 a.m. in the night for him, and…"

"Goodnight Victor." Raven said loudly, getting up from the sofa and walking towards her room. "Don't wake me up too early tomorrow, unless you're contemplating suicide." Victor shook his head in resignation as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

**Grayson, Anders head for Splitsville**

_It is official now. Supermodel Kory 'Starfire' Anders and young millionaire Richard 'Robin' Grayson have formally announced their separation, after being engaged for two months. "We had a few differences. I guess we weren't suited for each other." Anders was quoted as saying. Grayson, however refuse to comment. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said. The two had been dating since last year, when they met at a party and had got engaged earlier this year._

_Rumour mills are rife with speculation about the couple's "differences". It seems Grayson, the young chairman of Titans Inc., was not the most faithful of lovers, and trouble started when Anders found out about an affair between Grayson and his beautiful secretary Raven Roth._

Raven stared at the paper in her hand and reread the last sentence. "What the-"

"Fuck?" offered Robin, as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes- that would just about sum it up." She looked up. "Who writes this shit?"

"These tabloids, they love to project our lives as some kind of long-running television soap." He said casually, shifting in his chair.

Truthfully speaking, Raven wasn't too ruffled by the fact that people were speculating an affair between her and Robin, even though it was false. But she didn't like being labelled as the cause of the split between him and Starfire. "I suppose everyone has this misconception that all bosses have affairs with their secretaries." Raven remarked dryly.

Robin snorted. "Yeah. It's bad enough that they make me look like a player. If they're so interested in linking me with someone, can't they be more creative, or perceptive for that matter? As if I could ever have an affair with you." He chuckled. Raven inwardly winced. _Well, that stung a bit._

Of course, she had been lying to Victor about having gotten over her crush on Robin. Instead it had only deepened with each passing day. She wouldn't call herself in love- that would be too sappy for her tastes- but yes, she had a huge crush on her boss.

She couldn't help it, really. Robin was everything a girl would want in her man- he was rich, famous, good-looking, enigmatic, and the only person who recognized her worth.

But she knew it was hopeless- Robin would never return her feelings; she doubted if he would ever see her in a different light. She didn't blame him though- such was the image she projected- of a no-nonsense Gothic businesswoman. Few men dared to approach her, and those who did would mainly do so to talk to her about business matters.

"I've been looking for a better advertising agency to market our stuff. Our present one's plebeian." Robin interrupted her thoughts. She noticed that he had left his seat and was now staring at the skyscrapers visible through the window of his room.

She sighed; he had already closed the previous subject, and here she was still brooding over it. "Hmm…so do you have any agency in mind?" She asked, though her mind was still wondering what it would take for Robin to notice her, the way she wanted him to.

"Garfield Logan."

"Huh?" Raven asked, confused.

"Garfield Logan." Robin repeated turning around to face her. "I've heard his agency is the best in Jump City."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard about him." Raven managed to say. "Well, if you wish I'll call his agency and ask them to send someone over to discuss things tomorrow."

Robin nodded. "Yes, do that."

Raven proceeded to get up from her seat and make her way out of Robin's room. "Raven." She turned around, and looked at him questioningly. "Thanks."

She frowned. "For what?" she asked.

"For always being there." He smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best secretary anyone could ever have."

Raven blinked at his words. _Oh_. She forced a smile. _So that's what I'll always be for him. He'll never see past the loyal, intelligent secretary...

* * *

_

**TBC**

**Next Chapter**: Enter the Beast Boy

**A/N**: I'd be grateful if you could leave a review. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
